Arbitrium Liberum
by Gaeill
Summary: TRAD de Lizzy0305-Tout commença avec une potion. Avec une potion ordinaire, ramenant à la surface les désirs les plus profonds, avalant les moindres doutes et libérant l'âme. Severus Snape a bu cette potion, pensant que cela n'aura aucun effet. Pourtant, il avait tort. HPSS slash contenu explicite


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ceci est la traduction de ****_Arbitrium Liberum_ de Lizzy0305, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation pour la publier.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Arbitrium Liberum**

Note de Lizzy0305:

J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots sur le monde de cette fic. C'est fondamentalement la même chose que les livres, sauf que Severus n'est pas mort et est resté le Maître des Potions, pas le Directeur. (C'est probablement McGonagall.) Nous sommes environ six à sept ans après la bataille finale et Harry enseigne à l'école. Je pense que ça suffit pour le moment.

* * *

Tout commença avec une potion. Une potion connue de la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières à travers les siècles ; cependant, peu de personne avaient la capacité de le préparer et encore moins le courage de la boire. Cette potion qui devait être bue volontairement, sans aucune contrainte, provoquait un jour de bonheur total. Vingt-quatre heures d'existence sans craintes ni inhibitions, sans jamais oser faire de choix, vivre pour le présent absolu. Une potion simple, ramenant à la surface les désirs les plus profonds, avalant les moindres doutes et libérant l'âme.

Mais chacun doit face aux conséquences d'une telle journée...

OoOoO

Severus se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qu'il ait jamais eu. Des mains lui pressaient le cerveau, et chaque battement de cœur ressemblait à un millier de tambours battant à ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais ils brûlaient comme s'il avait regardé le soleil depuis des jours. De drôles de goûts persistaient dans sa bouche sèche. Il se lécha les lèvres pour trouver une nouvelle blessure, ayant encore le goût du sang. Il voulut y toucher et essaya de bouger sa main, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle pesait des tonnes, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal alors qu'il bougeait légèrement.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son esprit commença à se clarifier et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. De plus, il n'était pas dans un lit du tout. Il était allongé sur le sol froid et dur. Sa main glissa sur sa poitrine nue…

Nu ? Pourquoi sa poitrine était-elle nue ?

Il fit glisser ses doigts plus bas pour voir jusqu'où il était nu et se sentit soulagé alors qu'il touchait la matière douce de son boxer.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où était-il ?

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais le soleil était trop brillant. Il décida de se retourner sur le ventre et de se reposer un peu, peut-être que le terrible mal de tête disparaîtrait ?

Il bougea et cela ressembla à des coups de poignard dans ses muscles, mais il réussit enfin. Il était sur le ventre, les deux mains sous la tête, essayant de rendre le sol inconfortable un peu agréable quand il sentit une caresse paresseuse sur son dos nu. Des ongles remontant le long de son dos, courant dans ses cheveux puis glissant de nouveau sur sa peau…

Un troisième mains ? Trois mains étaient autour de son corps. Il vérifia que les deux sous sa tête étaient les siennes.

Il grogna bruyamment alors qu'il se levait et s'éloignait des doigts explorateurs qui commençaient à passer _sous_ son boxer.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne vit qu'une lumière blanche et brillante, mais ensuite ses yeux et son esprit commencèrent à travailler ensemble et il commença réellement à _voir_.

Et puis il souhaita être à nouveau aveugle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Potter ?» Demanda-t-il à l'homme, confortablement couché à côté de lui, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Réfléchis, Severus. » Potter leva un sourcil et attendit patiemment, tandis que ses mains erraient langoureusement sur sa poitrine nue.

« Severus ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Depuis quand m'appelez-vous Sever- »

_« Ah oui, Severus ... S'il te plaît ...__ Plus __vite ... »_ La voix ardente et profonde lui revint en mémoire.

« Ton visage me dit que ça te revient ... » Potter éclata de rire.

_« Mmmh… ouais… putain Severus, c'est tellement bon… »_ Un autre gémissement enthousiaste résonna dans l'esprit de Severus et il regarda l'homme à côté de lui avec terreur dans ses yeux. La voix dans sa tête ressemblait exactement à celle qui venait de lui parler.

« Tu te souviens ? » Demanda Potter en lui lançant quelque chose.

Ses réflexes étaient toujours bons, ayant été un espion la moitié de sa vie, il était capable de comprendre vite, même quand son corps était sous le choc des images passionnées qui lui revenaient par vagues. C'était une petite bouteille bleue avec un très vieux morceau de parchemin dessus. Sur le parchemin jauni, il y avait deux mots écrits il y a longtemps :

_Arbitrium Liberum._

Et puis ça le frappa. Tout ce qu'il avait fait au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures lui revint avec une telle force qu'il en tomba sur le dos alors que son mal de tête s'aggravait un million de fois. Puis soudainement, le visage de Potter flotta au-dessus du sien.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la boire. » Murmura Potter, souriant toujours avec légèreté.

* * *

_33 heures plus tôt._

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

Devait-il le faire ? Devait-il aller voir la seule personne qui serait certainement en mesure de l'aider ?

Il regarda la petite bouteille dans sa main. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait… Ce serait un miracle. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne capable de réaliser cette potion correctement, ou alors peut-être … Snape. Oui, si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était surement Snape. Mais cela voudrait dire… Cela voudrait dire aussi qu'il était la seule personne qui pourrait aider Harry avec ça…

Harry s'arrêta et lut à nouveau l'encre noire qui se fanait sur le parchemin.

_Arbitrium Liberum._

Il referma ses doigts sur la bouteille et recommença à marcher. Il n'avait plus peur de Snape, n'est-ce pas ? Non ce n'était plus le cas, ils étaient collègues après tout. Alors pourquoi par Merlin n'allait-il pas simplement lui demander, au lieu de souffrir ici avec tous ses doutes ?

Il n'avait qu'à aller le voir et…

Non. Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches du moins ils n'étaient pas amis ou quoi que ce soit. Ils ne se détestaient pas mais quand même… Et il était presque neuf heures du soir et il était sûr que Snape avait des choses plus importantes à faire que…

« Attendez… Des choses plus importantes que cette potion ? Cette toute petite bouteille qui pourrait provoquer des guerres et la fin du monde ? Aucun moyen que Snape ait quelque chose de plus important que ça », s'exclama Harry en se précipitant hors de sa chambre.

OoOoO

Severus était allongé sur son canapé, un livre à la main. Le livre était bon, voir même étonnant avec tous les meurtres et rebondissements qu'il comportait. Il aimait ce livre. Il lisait toujours ce roman quand quelque chose le dérangeait et qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir ou avait juste besoin d'empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder autour d'un certain sujet. Un verre de merlot d'un rouge carmin à la main, il fixa la cheminée. Cette fois, son livre préféré était absolument impuissant.

Une chose, une personne en fait, ne le laissait pas profiter de ses moments d'insouciance. Ce visage apparaissait dans son esprit à chaque seconde, le laissant partiellement en colère ensuite. Cette autre personne … que ressentait-il pour elle ? Du dégoût ? Surement pas. Ce sentiment était loin d'être du dégoût, malgré des années à vouloir-_espérer_\- y croire. Aujourd'hui il vivait aux côtés de cet homme en tant que collègue, le rencontrait jour après jour, et commençait à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du dégoût ni de la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais autre chose.

Pourtant il n'osait pas chercher plus profondément la solution, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

« Intéressant », pensa-t-il en regardant dans les flammes dansantes. Il détestait le fait de ne pas le haïr. A quel point son esprit était-il tordu ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement accepter qu'il ne ressentait rien de négatif envers cet homme… Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas totalement vrai… Mais quoi exactement ?

Il se leva, son verre toujours dans sa main, et se rapprocha du feu.

Il devait être franc avec ses émotions, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Ce n'était pas normal de s'enfuir chaque fois que Potter entrait dans une pièce. Même Minerva avait remarqué le changement dans son comportement. C'était un homme adulte et il n'avait jamais éviter un de ses anciens élèves, même si ce dernier était Harry Potter. Il devait juste être poli avec l'homme et avoir de temps en temps une discussion sur les étudiants ou les cours.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le feu hypnotisant alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le rebord de la cheminée. Il regarda comment les flammes consumaient le tas de bois et se força à fermer les yeux. Il avala la dernière gorgée de merlot et était sur le point de remplir son verre à nouveau quand il entendit un coup hésitant à sa porte.

« Entrez. » Dit-il froidement dans le but de faire comprendre à son visiteur qu'il ne souhaitait aucune compagnie.

La porte s'ouvrit et la voix qui parlait derrière fit battre son cœur.

« Comment faites-vous, avec un seul mot, pour me faire sentir comme l'étudiant de première année que j'étais autrefois ? Mes jambes tremblent et je transpire comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de mal ou que j'étais en retard de cinq minutes à votre cours… » Murmura Potter en entrant au milieu de la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

« Je suppose parce que vous êtes toujours comme cet étudiant de première année ... » grogna Severus en regardant dans les yeux l'homme qui le hantaient dans ses rêves. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Potter s'assombrir légèrement, il se rappela qu'un instant plus tôt, il avait voulu être poli avec cet homme. « Ou peut-être est-ce mon charme qui vous rends nerveux, Potter. »

« Certainement votre charme, Snape. » Acquiesça Potter.

« Asseyez-vous. » Severus pointa le fauteuil confortable et le canapé. « Comment puis-je vous aider à cette heure tardive ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour discuter du bon vieux temps et de mon charme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh non. » Dit Potter en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Du vin ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Lorsque Potter hocha la tête, il agita sa baguette et un autre verre apparut. « Alors, en quoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant le verre à moitié plein de vin à l'autre sorcier.

Potter prit le verre, le regarda pendant une seconde puis observa Severus longuement.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous empoisonner. » Ajouta-t-il en sirotant son propre vin.

Harry rit. « Cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit. C'est juste que ... » Harry savait que c'était un peu stupide et peut-être même puéril, mais il restait son ancien professeur de Potions avec qui il partageait un verre de vin. Le même professeur de potions qui était maintenant son collègue et pour qui il ressentait des émotions troublantes allant de la peur à l'attirance. C'était bien sûr un secret, qu'il n'osait s'avouer que lorsqu'il était seul et autour d'un verre de cognac. « Nous n'avions jamais bu ensemble avant ... » marmonna-t-il.

« Je me souviens pourtant d'une occasion. Un adolescent avait réussi à vaincre un seigneur noir ou quelque chose du genre » Snape se moquait de lui. « Vous étiez à côté de moi avec un verre de champagne à main. »

Harry se souvint de ce jour. Tout était vraiment chic et élégant et il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être seul avec ses amis. Quelqu'un avait mis un verre dans sa main et l'avait jeté à côté de Snape. Une photo d'eux avait été prise, en tant que héros de guerre, puis il avait été laissé là avec Snape.

« Je voulais dire juste nous deux, pas avec une centaine de personnes autour de nous. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez bu dans votre verre ce soir-là. »

« Vous non plus. »

« Après que m'ayez laissé là-bas, Hermione m'a attrapé et crié quelque chose à propos « d'être trop jeune » et m'a traîné hors de cet endroit horrible. Ce qui était assez ironique, j'étais assez grand pour me battre contre Voldemort et gagner ce combat, mais j'étais trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool. De toute façon, nous sommes allés chez les Weasley et avons dîné. Nous avons passé la nuit à parler et à nous amuser. Cela aurait été bien si vous étiez là aussi. » Ajouta Harry dans un souffle.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez boire maintenant. Etre un adulte a quelques avantages après tout. »

« Où étiez-vous allé ? » Harry continua la conversation. Tout en buvant son vin, il laissa son regard errer sur le visage de l'autre homme.

« Mon filleul était toujours inconscient à Ste Mangouste. » Répondit Snape.

« Draco a de la chance de vous avoir pour parrain. » Harry se pencha en arrière, se sentant vraiment à l'aise et prenant plaisir à la conversation.

« Ne me surestimez pas trop, Potter. Je ne suis pas une personne qui aime les fêtes, de toute façon… »

Ils restèrent assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes, profitant du vin et du son apaisant du feu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry ne se sentait pas comme si l'atmosphère était gênante alors qu'il était assis avec Snape dans la même pièce en silence. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Est-ce que je me trompe en pensant que vous aviez un problème urgent pour lequel vous aviez besoin d'aide ? » Snape leva un sourcil.

« Oh merde » Harry se redressa aussitôt. « J'oubliais presque. »

Severus soupira, regardant l'homme prendre quelque chose dans sa poche.

« S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous y jeter un œil ? » Harry lui tendit la petite fiole. Snape lui donna son verre alors qu'il prenait la fiole et se levait avec elle.

Severus regarda le petit verre bleu dans sa main. Il lut les deux mots du parchemin jauni une fois, puis deux fois, puis une troisième fois avant de regarder Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est exactement ce pour quoi je veux votre aide. Ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Impossible. » Severus lut à nouveau le nom de la potion puis étudia le verre. « Est-ce que vous l'avez faite ? »

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, Potter. Ne jouez pas à l'innocent. » Severus ricana.

« Ouais peut-être, mais nous parlons de Potions ici. Vous avez été mon professeur de potions pendant six ans et vous avez encore besoin de poser cette question ? »

« Je me souviens que vous étiez assez bon durant un semestre quand vous ne n'aviez pas un professeur cruel et cynique sur le dos pour vous énerver à chaque leçon. »

« Vous n'êtes pas cruel et cynique, même si je ne nie pas le côté pervers. Et cette année-là… » Harry rit à nouveau. « J'étais bon car je suivais vos recettes plutôt que d'écouter le vieux Slughorn. »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » Severus cria, oubliant le petit trésor dans sa paume.

« J'ai utilisé votre livre de potions. Il était plein de vos notes. Je l'ai trouvé assez utile, vous savez, M. Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement puis alla plus vite. Une seule personne connaissait ce nom et il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis son adolescence. Maintenant, cela venait de la bouche de Harry Potter. C'était la fin du monde.

« Comment… ? »

« Après le début de la sixième année, nous avons découvert, Ron et moi que nous pouvions aller en cours de potions car vous n'étiez pas celui qui l'enseignait. Mais nous n'avions pas de livres. Nous avons utilisé ceux qui se trouvaient dans une vieille armoire. Ron s'était jeté sur le livre en bon état, j'ai donc récupéré celui qui restait, le vôtre. J'ai compris que c'était un trésor juste après la première leçon, quand j'ai réussi à faire la potion de mort vivante de façon si parfaite, Horace m'a donné une fiole de Félix Felicis. Mince, vous avez sauvé ma vie tant de fois. »

Severus était perdu dans ses pensées mais cette dernière phrase le fit revenir sur terre.

« D'où vous viens cette idée ? » Demanda Severus, réellement curieux de savoir ce que Potter voulait dire par là. « Je n'ai pas… »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Coupa Harry en se levant. « Je vous dois la vie plus que n'importe qui d'autre ! Je ne peux même pas compter le nombre de fois où vous m'avez sauvé ... »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Vous m'avez sauvé pour la première fois quand j'étais en première année. Vous vous souvenez ? Un match de Quidditch, un balai fou, un enseignant encore plus fou qui essayait de me tuer ? Vous avez même supervisé le prochain match! »

« Oui, je me rappelle de cette fois-là. Et ce fut la seule fois où je vous ai sauvé. »

« Bien-sûr. » Harry rigola sombrement. « La deuxième année, vous nous avez as appris à nous battre en duel. »

« Oh allez, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je vous ai sauvé la vie avec ça ! » Fit Severus.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini. » Dit Harry en s'approchant un peu plus près, tout en plaçant ses lunettes sur le rebord de la cheminée. « Vous nous avez appris à nous battre en duel et vous m'avez appris le sortilège qui m'a sauvé la vie deux ans plus tard dans un cimetière sombre. »

« Potter, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, c'est un sortilège de base. Vous l'auriez rencontré tôt ou tard dans une leçon de toute façon. Vous n'avez pas à m'en remercier. »

« Ecoutez, quand j'étais là-bas, debout devant Voldemort, je connaissais déjà plusieurs sorts beaucoup plus sérieux mais votre visage m'est venu à l'esprit alors que vous jetiez « _Expelliarmus_ » à Lockhart. Cela m'a sauvé la vie, Snape. »

« Potter ... » commença Severus mais fut à nouveau coupé alors que Harry continuait sans pitié.

« Et puis, au cours de la troisième année, j'ai chassé une centaine de détraqueurs puis je me suis bravement effondré à côté de mon parrain. Les détraqueurs auraient pu revenir à tout moment. Qui nous a ramenés au château ? Vous pouvez le nier mais vous avez toujours été là pour m'aider quand j'en avais besoin. En cinquième année, c'était l'Occlumencie, en sixième année, le livre, après ça… voulez-vous vraiment que je revienne sur ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre et la bataille finale ? » Vous avez gardé cette école en un seul morceau. Vous avez protégé mes amis ici et vous… »

« Cela suffit ! » Cria Severus. D'une certaine manière, toutes ces éloges le rendaient encore plus froid et il se détestait encore plus. « Vous oubliez une chose, Potter, une chose qui me hantera toute ma vie. »

Harry savait ce qui allait arriver.

« Tout est arrivé à cause de moi. Avez-vous oublié que vous êtes devenu l'élu à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Avez-vous oublié que vos parents, _votre mère_, sont morts à cause de moi ? » Cria Severus, en colère. La douleur qui brûlait dans ses veines ressemblait à du poison qui lui serra l'estomac et le cœur.

« Je n'ai pas oublié » dit doucement Harry, plaçant une main sur le bras de Severus, « j'ai pardonné. Je vous ai pardonné il y a longtemps d'avoir choisi le côté obscur dans le passé, bien avant la mort de mes parents, parce que c'était de votre faute, votre choix. Tout le reste était de la faute de Voldemort et non de la vôtre, et vous auriez dû vous en rendre compte déjà. N'oubliez pas que j'ai vu votre douleur. Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentiez et ressentez encore. Puis un homme est venu et a posé une main sur ma tête alors que je pleurais, seul dans la maison de mon parrain décédé, et a dit deux mots. Vous souvenez-vous de quoi il s'agissait ? » Demanda Harry avec espoir, ses doigts se resserrant sur le bras de Severus.

« Garçon idiot. »

Bien sûr que Severus s'en souvenait, comment pouvait-il oublier le premier moment où il avait senti une réelle chaleur envers le garçon qu'il avait détesté dans le passé ? À l'époque, il avait laissé le garçon s'accrocher à lui alors qu'il sanglotait désespérément en soupirant les noms de ceux qu'il avait perdus. Lily et James, Sirius et Remus, Fred, Tonks et tant d'autres étaient tombés pour la bonne cause. Severus était resté à côté de lui, ses doigts glissant dans les cheveux noirs jusqu'à ce que Harry cesse de pleurer. Severus avait ramené Harry chez les Weasley et ils n'avaient jamais plus parlé de ce qui s'était passé à Grimmauld Place. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus par la suite, ils avaient partagé un moment étrange, puis tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Ils étaient simplement redevenus froids envers l'autre.

« Exactement. » Harry acquiesça avec un sourire timide au coin de la bouche. Sa main glissa sur l'épaule de Severus alors qu'il avançait. « Vous n'avez pas besoin que tous les gens vous traitent de cruel ou de cynique, mais je le ferai si vous n'arrêtez pas cette folie. Ne vous en prenez pas à vous-même. Si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, blâmez Voldemort. Il était la seule raison pour laquelle toute cette guerre a commencé, lui et sa soif de pouvoir. Ce n'est pas vous, ni moi, ni personne d'autre, mais seulement lui. Vous me l'avez dit, souvenez-vous. Pourquoi ne suivez-vous pas votre propre conseil ? Croyez-moi. Cela m'a sauvé la vie. Pendant sept ans, c'est vous qui m'avez aidé, même si parfois vous ne le saviez même pas. Comme avec le livre. Si je ne l'avais pas eu, je n'aurais sûrement pas gagné la fiole de Félix Felicis. Si je n'avais pas eu la fiole, Horace ne m'aurait certainement pas donné ce souvenir dont j'avais besoin. Sans compter qu'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna seraient déjà morts. Si je n'avais pas eu le souvenir, nous n'aurions pas su pas combien il y avait d'horcruxes. Je serais toujours là-bas à chercher. Voldemort vivrait toujours et tuerait ceux que j'aime. Voulez-vous que je continue ? » Finit Harry, son regard fixé dans la profondeur des yeux de Snape.

Severus recula. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. C'était trop. Ces mots, venant de Potter… Comment pouvait-il blâmer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait ?

Les yeux perçants de Potter l'irritèrent alors il baissa les yeux sur son poing fermé. Il réalisa seulement alors qu'ils avaient complètement oublié la potion.

« Cela ne peut pas être _l'Arbitrium Liberum_. Personne n'a réussi à la faire depuis le siècle dernier, pas même moi. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille. » Il tendit la main vers Potter qui semblait un peu offensé.

Harry ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Alors, ils ne parleraient pas de cela non plus. Génial. Il avait comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

« Ça a l'air vieux. Et si elle avait été faite il y a longtemps ? Elle serait toujours efficace, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry en attrapant son verre de vin. Après avoir quitté cet endroit, il allait boire quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que ce vin. Du Cognac ou du Brandy serait bien.

« Oui, mais c'est tout simplement impossible. Ce doit être une blague. Où l'avez-vous eu ? »

« Minerva. C'était dans la collection d'Albus. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est possible que… »

« Ce n'est pas possible, Potter. Même Albus n'a pas été capable de faire cette potion. »

« Snape écoutez, il… »

« Puis-je l'ouvrir ? » Demanda Snape alors soudainement. Quand Harry acquiesça après une minute, il sortit le petit bouchon de liège et sentit la potion. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle sentait exactement comme elle le devait, du moins, d'après ce que les livres disaient au moins.

« Vous savez ce que fait l'_Arbitrium Liberum_, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus leva les yeux vers Harry par-dessus la petite bouteille.

« C'est une potion d'inhibition. Si vous la buvez volontiers, elle vous fera vivre sans crainte pendant exactement vingt-quatre heures. »

« Détails, Potter, détails ! » Snape craqua et pendant un moment, Harry se sentit comme s'il était de retour en cours de potions. « Vous n'avez jamais eu le sens des détails. Cette potion ne supprime pas seulement toutes vos peurs, elle vous permet de toucher une araignée alors que vous êtes arachnophobe. Elle libère même votre âme. Elle libère vos émotions cachées et vous fait agir Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, plusieurs combats ont déjà eu lieu parce que quelqu'un avait agi de manière imprudente sous les effets de cette potion. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne connais personne qui ait jamais vu un véritable _Arbitrium Liberum_. Cela ne peut tout simplement pas être cela. »

« J'admets que c'est rare, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne pourrait pas exister. »

« Rare ? Vous m'écoutez ? » S'écria Severus. « Il est presque impossible que cela soit ce que vous espérez. »

« Exactement. Presque impossible, tout est dans la nuance. » Dit Harry avec confiance.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi sûr de vous ? »

« Snape, écoutez… » essaya Harry.

« Non, _vous_ écoutez Potter. Je suis le Maître des Potions et je suis cent pour cent sûr que ce soit juste un peu de liquide inefficace et rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'ils pensaient avoir réussi à faire correctement la potion et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont écrit le nom dessus mais je suis sûr que c'est inutile. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement la tester d'une manière ou d'une autre, utiliser une autre potion pour voir les composants ou quelque chose ? » Demanda presque désespérément Harry.

Severus n'était pas un homme qui survolait les choses sans y penser, mais à cet instant il se sentait trop téméraire. Toutes sortes de sentiments tournoyaient en lui, faisant rage comme un ouragan et il n'y pensa que pendant une seconde. Mais cette seconde suffit à son esprit pour bouger et quand il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, la petite fiole était déjà à sa bouche.

« Ne buvez pas ça ! »

Il entendit Potter crier et sauter vers lui, essayant de l'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Il a avalé le liquide sucré comme le meilleur des nectars.

Le monde semblait ralentir alors qu'il regardait les doigts de Potter s'agripper à son poignet et le retirer. La fiole vide glissa hors de sa paume et tomba sur le sol mais elle ne se brisa pas. Il brillait d'une couleur verdâtre alors que les flammes rouges se rencontraient avec le verre teinté bleu.

Le corps de Potter s'écrasa contre le sien et ils commencèrent à tomber. À côté de Potter, le verre de vin volait également vers le sol, éclaboussant le tapis comme du sang, puis le verre se brisa en mille morceaux.

Severus sentit la gravitation l'atteindre et la douleur qu'il était sur le point de ressentir enregistrée dans son esprit. Sa tête allait frapper violemment le sol, tout son corps était sur le point de le heurter violemment. Un autre corps s'effondrerait sur le sien. Ça ferait mal.

Mais il y eut un mouvement brusque et il se retrouva près de Potter l'instant suivant. Severus réussit à glisser sa main sous la tête de Harry avant qu'ils ne s'effondrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il s'éloigna rapidement de Potter qui grimaçait de douleur et se leva, offrant une main à l'homme toujours allongé.

« Ça fait mal. » Harry gémit alors qu'il essayait de bouger. Il fit signe à Snape d'attendre quelques minutes et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bouger à nouveau.

Snape se tenait patiemment au-dessus de lui, sa main l'attendant toujours. Quand Harry sentit qu'il ne voulait pas se casser un os en bougeant, il accepta la main et laissa son collègue l'aider à se relever.

« Merci. » Il vit ensuite le vin renversé et le verre brisé. « Euh, désolé pour ça, je vais nettoyer- » Il s'arrêta et se figea car il se rappela pourquoi il avait jeté son verre. « POURQUOI, avez-vous bu, putain ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr de vous ? Vous êtes stupide, arrogant, idiot ! » À chaque mot, il toucha la poitrine de Snape avec un doigt. « Vous auriez pu mourir ! Et s'il y avait du poison dedans, pas _l'Arbitrium Liberum_, hein ? Et si… » Sa voix s'effaça tandis que son regard croisa le sourire de Snape.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en train de sourire maintenant ?» Cria-t-il avec colère.

« Votre inquiétude me flatte. » sourit Severus, poussant l'index de Potter loin de sa poitrine. « Il n'y avait aucune chance que la potion soit venimeuse. J'ai clairement senti le parfum unique des pierres de bézoard, qui est d'ailleurs l'un des composants principaux de _l'Arbitrium Liberum_. J'espère que vous vous souvenez encore pourquoi sont utilisées les pierres de bézoard. »

« Comment pourrai-je oublier ? » Harry siffla, toujours en colère.

« Vous ne vous interrogez même pas sur ma santé ? » Demanda Snape avec un sourire narquois. Harry souffla simplement puis se retourna et d'un coup de baguette, il nettoya le tapis et transforma le verre en un seul morceau. Il se retourna lentement et regarda Snape qui l'attendait avec tolérance.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Il demanda alors, inquiet. Oh mon Dieu, il était inquiet pour Severus Snape. Il avait vraiment besoin de ce verre de cognac. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Comme d'habitude ! » Snape s'épanouit avec un sourire satisfait. « Je vous ai dit que ça ne pourrait pas être _l'Arbitrium Liberum_. Maintenant sortez, j'ai un livre à finir. »

« Vous êtes fou, Snape. Vous n'auriez pas dû boire cette chose. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela va vous faire. »

« Je sais exactement ce que ça va me faire. Rien. Un _Arbitrium Liberum_ mal fabriqué n'a absolument aucun effet sur le corps ou l'esprit. Bonne nuit, Potter. »

« Je pense toujours que vous n'auriez pas dû la boire. » Dit Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Severus tomba dans son fauteuil et ramassa son livre.

Il y avait juste un problème. _Arbitrium Liberum_ était une potion qui ne montrait pas ses effets juste après avoir été consommé, mais peu de temps après. Mais Severus s'endormit avant pour s'inquiéter de ce petit détail ...

* * *

_Les yeux revinrent dans son rêve. Mais cette fois, ils ne faisaient pas que le regarder. Non, ils brillaient et scintillaient. Il pouvait voir la convoitise en eux. Il bougea et ferma les yeux. Il bougea de nouveau et cette fois il entendit un son._

_Il n'y avait pas eu de son avant. Il n'y avait que les yeux. Mais cette fois c'était plus. C'était un gémissement. C'était un son agréable. Cela le rendit désireux de bouger à nouveau. Faire confiance. A l'intérieur. Il pénétrait à l'intérieur de quelqu'un. Et c'était bien. Plus que bien, en fait. C'était putain d'incroyable._

_Et les yeux se rouvrirent. Ils étaient verts. Un si beau vert. Il connaissait très bien les yeux. Ils montraient toujours de la haine quand ils le regardaient. Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, ils étaient différents. Ils reflétaient la passion, l'adoration et le besoin._

_Il poussa encore, les yeux connectés avec les siens et il y eut à nouveau un gémissement. Mais cette fois c'était un nom. Son nom. La voix appartenait à un homme. Un homme gémissait son nom. Les yeux appartenaient aussi à cet homme. Mais qui était l'homme ?_

_Il connaissait l'homme. Il devait connaître l'homme dont il voyait les yeux dans ses rêves._

_Il poussa encore pour entendre son nom une fois de plus. Peut-être qu'il reconnaîtrait la voix de l'homme. Mais une fois de plus ne suffit pas. Il voulait l'entendre encore et encore. Juste son nom._

_Il vit les lèvres. Les lèvres étaient nouvelles aussi. Il les toucha avec son pouce. Elles étaient douces. Tellement douces. Un baiser. Il embrassa les lèvres. Elles étaient encore plus douces de cette façon. Un nouveau gémissement. Mais cette fois c'était le sien. Il gémissait. C'était à cause du baiser et de la poussée. Oh oui, embrasser et pénétrer cet homme était vraiment incroyable._

_Il toucha. Ses mains caressaient et touchaient quelque chose de lisse et soyeux. C'était des cheveux. Des cheveux lisses, soyeux et noirs étaient entre ses doigts._

_« Severus … » Il entendit à nouveau le gémissement._

_« Harry ... » Gémit-il comme réponse._

Severus se réveilla transpirant et haletant. Et à la seconde même, il sut déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque sa main glissa le long de son corps et passa résolument sous son pantalon noir et son boxer. Il attrapa sa queue et commença à se branler. Il pensa au rêve, il se rappela chaque détail, chaque goût sucré et chaque voix ardente. Il pensa à Harry Potter alors que ses doigts couraient furieusement sur son érection.

Il ne s'était jamais branlé après un rêve sur Potter, bien que les rêves se soient produits plusieurs fois dans le passé et à chaque fois, il se réveillait difficilement. Mais il n'a jamais laissé son corps se relâcher après avoir rêvé de _cet_ homme. Mais pas cette fois. Il céda à ses envies, accueillant la joyeuse sensation d'excitation.

Il bougeait sa main comme il avait bougé dans Potter en rêve. Oh oui c'était bon, sa main effleurant son érection avec force, puis lentement, puis accélérant à nouveau. Son pouce glissait sur le bout de sa queue, tournant doucement sur la peau mouillée.

Putain, il était si dur. Il attrapa le dossier de la chaise et bougea encore plus avec impatience. Il gémit quand il sentit la tête de son érection émerger de son étreinte serrée. Oh c'était doux. Comme les lèvres de Potter. Mmmh, les lèvres de Potter seraient plus que douces sur sa queue, suçant son érection. Ces yeux pleins de convoitise brilleraient tandis qu'une langue chaleureuse se déplacerait sur son corps. Oui, oh oui c'était ce qu'il voulait. Et bien plus.

Il releva encore une fois ses hanches avant d'éjaculer dans sa main et sur son ventre. « Ah oui ... »

Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes alors que le bonheur de son orgasme le traversait, le laissant toujours tremblant, à moitié assis, à moitié allongé dans son fauteuil où il s'était endormi la nuit dernière.

Il devait se lever et prendre une douche rapide. Un rapide _Tempus_ lui apprit qu'il était un peu plus de six heures du matin. Mais pourquoi se levait-il alors qu'il n'avait aucun cours avant onze heure et demi ? Il décida alors dormir encore un peu, il lança un sort de rafraîchissement puis il fit disparaître ses vêtements. Il ne restait que son boxeur sur lui quand il s'installa sur le canapé et s'y allongea. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était rendormi, avant de se laisser glisser dans le monde des rêves. Il pensa que quelque chose était absolument inhabituel : il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se rendormir juste après s'être réveillé.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes avant huit heures.

« C'est mieux… » marmonna-t-il en étirant son corps comme un chat. Allongé sur le canapé, il réalisa ce qui lui semblait anormal. D'ordinaire, il se réveillait à six heures, prenait une douche rapide et descendait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner puis travaillait à son bureau, ou sur une potion. Il savait que c'était _l'Arbitrium Liberum_ qui avait changé cette habitude quotidienne mais il s'en fichait. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il avait suffisamment dormi, avait fait un rêve brûlant, et allait maintenant prendre une longue douche chaude et _satisfaisante_. Oui, cela sonnait exactement comme il le souhaitait.

OoOoO

Harry était dans la grande salle, prenant un délicieux petit déjeuner. Mais peu importe à quel point son repas était bon, il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Il était trop inquiet.

Snape ne s'est pas présenté ce matin, pourtant, à cette heure-ci, ils auraient dû se croiser au moins trois fois. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, pas après cette nuit. Snape avait bu quelque chose qui aurait pu l'empêcher de bouger ou de respirer, ou quelque chose du genre. Harry espérait que c'était juste une coïncidence et que Snape allait bien. Il avait un peu de temps avant le début de son cours, il pourrait donc vérifier pourquoi Snape ne venait pas prendre son petit-déjeuner. Juste pour être sûr.

Il finit son repas rapidement et courut vers les quartiers de Snape. L'homme ne s'était toujours pas montré. Il commença par frapper légèrement à la porte, mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, il se mit à frapper la porte avec le poing.

« Snape, ouvrez, c'est moi ! » Cria-t-il plusieurs fois.

Il tambourinait sur le bois à deux mains lorsqu'il entendit finalement cette voix sombre et lisse.

« D'accord, d'accord Potter, mais taisez-vous ! » La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Severus Snape qui venait clairement de sortir de la douche. Il était encore très humide et ne portait qu'une serviette. _Une toute petite serviette_, pensa Harry désespérément.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous si tôt le matin ?» Demanda Snape en levant un sourcil.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu au petit-déjeuner. J'étais inquiet que vous… que la potion… » La voix de Harry s'effaça quand Snape s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, la serviette couvrant à peine son aine, dévoilant une cuisse blanche aux yeux errants d'Harry.

Harry déglutit. Il était _déjà_ paniqué mais il sentit l'excitation prendre possession de son corps. _Mauvais timing__._

« Vous étiez inquiet ? Quelle gentillesse de votre part. Vous voulez que je… » Snape glissa une main sur sa poitrine, les yeux de Harry suivant ses mouvements alors que ses longs doigts jouaient avec le bord de la serviette. « … montre ma gratitude ? »

« Euh. Non, c'est… heu inutile. Snape plaça une jambe contre le cadre, ainsi la serviette glissa de sa cuisse droite, ne couvrant que son aine et sa jambe gauche. Harry pria pour que le petit nœud tienne. Ou lâche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait le plus.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et força son regard à regarder dans les yeux noirs. Puis il tint simplement là et le regarda.

« Alors tu es juste venu voir si tout allait bien, alors ? » Demanda Snape, le tutoyant soudainement.

« Oui ... c'est tout ce que je voulais. » Harry acquiesça mais ne bougea toujours pas.

« Quel dommage… » Snape passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Harry se sentit durcir. L'homme devant lui était tout simplement magnifique avec son corps mince et blanc. Sa voix était grave et rugueuse. « Je pourrais donner beaucoup plus. »

« Euh. »

Que ce passait-il par Merlin ? Était-ce un sourire taquin et séduisant au coin des lèvres de Snape ? Merde, Snape ne lui souriait jamais avec _séduction_, c'était sûr. Cela signifierait à peu près la fin du monde. Et pourtant… ce sourire était tout simplement séduisant pour Harry. Et excitant. Génial, il allait devoir enseigner à un groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avec une peine extrême.

« Putain, j'ai un cours ! » Harry se secoua. Il devait sortir de cette transe. « Vous voulez que je vous prenne quelque chose à manger ? Le petit déjeuner est presque fini. »

Snape s'écarta de la porte et se plaça juste devant Harry, qui paniqua. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Snape. Elle était incroyable. À quelques centimètres de lui se trouvait un homme sexy, portant seulement une serviette. Quand exactement cette matinée s'était-elle autant compliquée ?

« Je veux que tu prennes quelque chose pour moi mais ce n'est pas de la nourriture. » Murmura Snape et Harry n'osa juste pas demander ce que c'était. Le ton sombre suggéra quelque chose de vraiment prometteur et Harry _n'osa_ juste _pas_ répondre.

Il réalisa que sa bouche était ouverte lorsque Snape appuya son doigt sous son menton et resserra sa mâchoire en fermant sa bouche.

« Au revoir Potter. » Dit Snape en se retournant et Harry faillit tomber. Il voulait dire quelque chose, tout aurait été mieux que ce silence visiblement désespéré, mais la porte commença à se fermer. À travers la porte à moitié fermée, il réussit à voir la serviette qui tombait sur le tapis, révélant un joli cul blanc, probablement ferme. Le bâtard cessa de s'éloigner et Harry se sentit hypnotisé alors que son regard se dirigeait vers le corps mince, la taille fine, le dos et les épaules bien. Le sourire narquois et le brillant de ces yeux noirs.

Harry pouvait jurer avoir vu un clin d'œil avant que la porte ne se ferme.

OoOoO

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry conduisait ses élèves au parc. C'était une chaude journée d'automne et il était ravi, car il avait besoin d'air frais que la salle de classe ne pourrait pas lui fournir.

« M. Allen, si vous faites ça encore une fois, je vais devoir vous faire perdre des points. » Il se tourna vers un garçon Serpentard qui essayait de glisser un petit serpent dans le col d'une fille de Gryffondor. « Maintenant, donnez-moi ce serpent. »

_« Bonjour. »_ Dit Harry à l'animal.

_« Vous parlez la langue. »_ Répondit le serpent.

_« Oui. »_ Harry sourit doucement. _« Tu lui appartiens ? » _ Il fit signe à l'enfant qui avait l'air légèrement choqué.

Le serpent acquiesça et se tourna vers Allen.

_« Est-il bon pour toi ? Tu veux que je te prenne avec moi ? »_ Demanda Harry gentiment mais déterminé.

Le serpent siffla et leva la tête plus haut, montrant sa colère. Harry sourit à cela. _« Tout va bien, je comprends. »_

« Uhm ... Professeur ... Monsieur ? » Demanda Allen avec hésitation.

« Oui Phil ? » Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire maintenant qu'il savait qu'il se souciait de son serpent.

« Monsieur… pourriez-vous… euh, pourriez-vous lui demander si elle… si elle est bien avec moi ? Je peux la laisser partir si elle le veut… elle me manquerait mais… si elle veut partir… » L'enfant bégaya anxieusement, ne regardant pas ses camarades de classe.

« Elle ne veut pas partir. Elle t'aime, mon garçon. » Dit Harry à Allen puis se tourna vers le petit reptile.

_« Il demandait si tu voulais partir. Il est prêt à te laisser si te le veux. Il a dit tu lui manquerais cependant. Je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais et que tu voulais rester avec lui. Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Oui mais ... il y a quelque chose. »_

_« Continue. »_

_« Je suis seule. »_ Dit le serpent avec tristesse.

_« Oh… »_

_« La fille sur laquelle il a essayé de me mettre a aussi un serpent. Un mâle. Nous nous rencontrons parfois et nous nous aimons bien mais les enfants… ils sont dans des maisons différentes. Et tous les deux ont un béguin secret pour l'autre. Donc, ils n'osent pas se chercher l'un l'autre. Mon Severus me manque. »_ Le serpent baissa la tête dans la paume de Harry.

_« Qui te manque ? »_ Demanda Harry en ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait entendu.

_« Severus. C'est son nom. Je suis Nitor. »_

_« Tu as un beau nom »_ Siffla Harry en Fourchelangue, puis se tourna vers la fille Gryffondor.

« Mlle Doyle, Nitor m'a informé que vous avez aussi un serpent. »

« Oui, monsieur. » La fille rougit légèrement.

« Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas votre serpent et celui d'Allen se rencontrer de temps en temps ? Ils vous en seraient très reconnaissants. » Harry sourit gentiment.

Mlle Doyle regarda Allen avec un regard interrogateur. Quand le garçon acquiesça, elle rougit encore plus. « C'est une bonne idée, Monsieur. » Dit-elle en souriant ensuite timidement.

« Génial. » Harry acquiesça joyeusement puis se tourna vers Nitor. _« Eh bien, c'est résolu. Enchanté, Nitor, et faites de votre mieux avec Severus. »_

_« Je le ferais. C'était sympa de vous rencontrer enfin, Harry Potter. »_

« Bien, monsieur Allen. Votre serpent. Prenez soin d'elle. » Harry tendit la main vers le garçon Serpentard et le petit serpent glissa rapidement autour du poignet de son maître jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroche autour du cou d'Allen comme un beau collier.

« Et maintenant, revenons à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Aujourd'hui, nous allons en apprendre davantage sur le sortilège Patronus. Qui sait quelque chose à ce sujet ? Oui, monsieur Gaiman ? »

Et la leçon commença. D'abord, Harry expliqua la théorie derrière le sort puis leur montra son propre Patronus. Quand le cerf apparut brillant au milieu du cercle dans lequel ils se tenaient, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. _Bonjour Papa_.

Plusieurs filles autour de lui murmuraient « Magnifique » alors que les garçons étaient impatients d'essayer le sort eux-mêmes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne réussissez pas la première fois. C'est un sort très difficile. » Dit-il quelques minutes plus tard, contournant les enfants. Cela lui rappela de beaux souvenirs de son passé. « Continuez simplement à penser à un souvenir heureux. Vous devez vous concentrer fermement et… »

À cet instant, quelque chose d'énorme et long apparut dans l'herbe pas très loin de lui. C'était le Patronus d'Allen. Un serpent géant, exactement comme Nitor mais trente fois plus grand.

« Vous venez de gagner vingt-cinq points pour votre maison, M. Allen. » Harry éclata de rire face au garçon étonné. Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose qui rendait le garçon encore plus heureux. Le regard fier de Miss Doyle et le doux sifflement de Nitor.

Harry erra parmi ses étudiants, les aidant, leur donnant des conseils et réalisant à nouveau combien il aimait enseigner. Il a toujours voulu devenir Auror, mais après avoir enseigné à ses amis pendant sa cinquième année, il avait commencé à comprendre qu'il préférait aider les autres et transmettre ses connaissances plutôt que de lutter contre les sorciers noirs. Il était devenu néanmoins Auror mais après un an, il était revenu à Poudlard pour y enseigner.

Soudainement, le garçon à côté de lui se mit à gémir de peur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il à son voisin.

Harry leva également les yeux et vit immédiatement de quoi ils parlaient. Il y avait un point noir volant vers eux. Harry l'observa pendant une minute et pensa que c'était un véritable spectacle, mais la bête s'approcha et il vit que les ailes étaient couvertes de plumes.

« Ça, mon garçon, c'est un hippogriffe. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Quelqu'un monte dessus ! » Cria une fille quelque part derrière lui. Et elle avait raison, quelqu'un était vraiment assis à l'arrière de l'animal. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas reconnaître de qui il s'agissait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à côté d'eux.

Harry haleta. C'était Snape. Et il avait l'air de bonne humeur.

L'hippogriffe et son cavalier atterrirent en douceur, mais l'animal ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua à courir, vite, incroyablement vite et Snape le montait comme s'il était parfaitement normal de monter un hippogriffe comme _ça_. Ils avaient l'air hypnotisant, comme un centaure. Se déplaçant en parfaite harmonie, et pendant une seconde, Harry vit Snape bouger comme ça sur _lui_. Sur sa bite dure comme de l'acier, de haut en bas, les épaules contractées et le dos cambré.

Mince, il était au milieu d'une classe, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver avec une érection !

Trop tard.

Snape était tellement excitant sur cet animal alors que son long manteau flottait derrière lui. Ses cheveux frissonnaient chaque fois que les pieds de l'hippogriffe touchaient le sol dur. Tellement excitant.

Et bien sûr, cette personne excitante venait de se tourner vers eux.

« Est-ce Snape ? » Demanda un garçon Serpentard quelque part dans la foule.

« C'est _professeur_ Snape, M. Harris. Mais, oui c'est _lui_. » Dit automatiquement Harry.

« Génial. » Répondit quelques étudiants.

_Effectivement._

Quand Snape et l'hippogriffe arrivèrent près d'eux, Snape glissa élégamment de l'animal. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse être capable de _glisser avec élégance _d'un hippogriffe, mais Snape le faisait de toute évidence. Comme Snape était toujours à la tête de Serpentard, ses étudiants s'étaient immédiatement rassemblés autour de lui, souriant et disant des choses comme : « C'était _tellement_ cool, monsieur. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry regarda l'homme de plus près. Il ne portait pas juste une serviette cette fois-ci, mais il avait encore chaud. Séduisant. Incroyablement Séduisant. Il portait un pantalon noir très serré, peut-être un jean et une veste de tailleur assez longue pour couvrir la moitié de ses fesses. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui le rendait incroyable. C'était le pull en velours vert foncé avec une capuche, qui le rajeunissait d'environ dix ans. Avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues légèrement rosées, il ressemblait en réalité à quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une bonne partie de baise.

Pour se calmer, Harry se dirigea vers l'hippogriffe et s'inclina devant celui-ci. L'animal aussi s'inclina et Harry s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour ma belle. » Murmura-t-il tandis que ses doigts caressaient les plumes douces. L'hippogriffe avait des yeux bleus hypnotiques.

« C'est une beauté rare, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Snape, juste à côté de Harry, en le regardant pendant que sa main glissait sur le dos de l'animal royal.

« C'est vrai ... » dit Harry avec un sourire. L'animal à côté d'eux n'était pas le seul à avoir des yeux hypnotiques. Cependant, l'autre paire n'était pas bleue mais _noire_.

« J'ai toujours voulu essayer, monter un hippogriffe. » Snape murmura doucement que seul Harry pouvait l'entendre. « J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait bien. Et c'était… c'était bien mieux que bien. C'était incroyable. La façon dont il bougeait sous moi…tellement passionné, tellement _sauvage_ … tu devrais l'essayer une fois, Potter. »

_Oui, je devrais vraiment. Cette voix douce et sombre me rend fou._

« Que portez-vous ? Vous portez toujours votre robe d'enseignement… » répondit Harry, ses pensées tellement chamboulées qu'il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Des vêtements bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je me promène nu quand je n'ai pas de cours… » dit Snape en levant un sourcil. Certains étudiants rirent autour d'eux. La fille à côté de Harry gémit simplement. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Snape fit un clin d'œil à la fille, qui rougit profondément et haleta légèrement. « Même si je vois que certains ne seraient pas contre cette idée. »

Harry fit taire son élève et reprit :

« C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais voir un jour. » Il sourit. « Severus Snape, marchant entre les murs de Poudlard, ne portant rien d'autre que sa glorieuse nudité. »

« N'est-ce pas, Potter ? » Demanda Snape, regardant les étudiants à cinq ou six pas. « Monte Obéron avec moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire avec ton besoin particulier. »

« Obéron ?» Harry haussa un sourcil. Son cœur battait trop vite.

« J'aime la littérature moldue aussi. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? » Le taquina Snape.

« Je suis en plein cours, Snape. Et je ne donne pas vraiment dans la chevauchée d'hippogriffes. Je préfère mon balai. »

« Vous entendez ça, élèves de Gryffondor ? » Snape se tourna à nouveau vers les étudiants. « Votre professeur a peur de voler un peu. Son excuse est qu'il a une leçon à vous donner. »

Les jumeaux Fable, l'un le préfet en chef de Gryffondor, l'autre de Serpentard, s'exprimèrent en même temps avec un large sourire. « Nous pouvons garder un œil sur eux, monsieur. Allez-y. Nous attendrons ici. »

« C'est gentil de votre part, les garçons mais ... »

« Professeur, allez-y, nous sommes ici aussi. » Les deux filles en tête s'avancèrent. « Nous allons continuer à pratiquer. »

Bien sûr, après cela, Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se tourner vers Oberon et Snape. Il voulait s'asseoir derrière Snape mais l'homme lui fit signe que _non_. Alors il sauta sur le dos d'Obéron et tenta de se mettre aussi à l'aise que possible devant Snape.

« Je vais vous tuer pour ça. » Marmonna-t-il alors que Severus dirigeait l'animal.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. » Murmura Snape près de son oreille et il se sentit se durcir davantage.

* * *

« Obéron. Vas-y. » Ordonna Snape à la bête, la pressant avec un peu de talons sur les côtés. Oberon se retourna lentement et s'éloigna des étudiants de Harry.

Le chef de la maison de Gryffondor regarda les enfants. « Je ne leur fais pas confiance. » Murmura-t-il, puis il regarda les deux filles de tête se tenant le plus près. « Miss Castle, Miss Pratchett, vous êtes responsable de la classe. Vous savez, je _serai_ informé de tout comportement inapproprié ainsi vous feriez mieux de prendre des notes si quelqu'un fait quoi que ce soit d'interdit. »

« Oui, professeur Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous vous attendrons ici, monsieur. »

L'un des jumeaux Fable courrait vers l'avant, un sourire malicieux se jouant sur sa lèvre, étrangement similaire à ce que Fred et George portaient à chaque fois qu'ils se passionnaient pour quelque chose de mauvais.

« Nous allons nous occuper des choses ici, monsieur. Montrez simplement à ces serpents que notre tête peut être aussi impressionnante que la leur. » Cria-t-il en riant.

Son frère le rattrapa aussi, faisant signe à Harry. « Tenez-vous bien, monsieur. Le professeur Snape est connu pour être un peu… rude. »

Harry rougit légèrement devant les insinuations effrontées. Cependant, Snape se contenta de rire sombrement et se retourna vers ses étudiants.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Fable. Je vais bien m'occuper du professeur Potter. » Il sourit.

« Sans aucun doute, monsieur. » Fable lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonne route avec le professeur Snape !» Leur cria le Gryffondor avec un dernier geste du bras.

Son frère lui donna un coup de coude toujours souriant et Harry l'entendit corriger son jumeau. « _Sur_ le professeur Snape. »

Harry resta bouche bée, mais il ne put rien faire alors qu'Obéron s'éloigna du sol et agita ses énormes ailes. Harry attrapa le cou en plumes et se pencha près de lui, espérant ne pas reculer. Il se sentit derrière lui que Snape se raidissait également, principalement contre Harry.

Quand finalement ils furent dans le ciel et que les ailes d'Obéron ralentirent, Harry saisit plus fermement les plumes et dirigea à nouveau l'hippogriffe vers le sol.

« Est-ce que vous détournez ma bête, Professeur Potter ? » Dit Snape en déplaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Harry à la place de l'animal.

Harry retint sa respiration lorsque de longs doigts fermes le saisirent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur Snape, vous retrouverez le contrôle en une minute. »

« Oh, ça ne me dérange pas. » Ronronna Snape près de l'oreille de Harry. « Je suis sûr que le trajet sera agréable si c'est toi qui guide aussi. »

Harry essaya d'ignorer la voix excitante et les bouffées d'air chaud qui tombaient sur son cou. Il envoya Obéron dans une plongée rapide vers le sol. Quand ils furent assez proches, il cria à Fable.

« J'enlève vingt-cinq points à Serpentard, M. Fable. Si j'entends un autre commentaire comme celui-là, vous passerez vos samedis après-midi avec le professeur Hagrid et son frère à planter des saules cogneur dans la forêt interdite ! Est-ce compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ! » Cria-t-il et finalement, Harry tira doucement sur les plumes, invitant Obéron à se relever. Oberon commença à monter, tandis que ses griffes dessinaient une longue ligne dans le sol.

« C'était proche, Potter. » Snape se traîna derrière lui. « Vous m'avez fait peur pendant une seconde. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Harry rigola. La main de Snape ne s'étaient pas du tout tendues pendant qu'ils plongeaient vers le sol. L'homme lui faisait confiance, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry.

« C'est beaucoup de points que tu viens de retirer à ma maison, Potter. » Dit lentement Snape, ses doigts glissèrent des hanches de Harry sur ses jambes.

« Il peut les récupérer s'il apprend à lancer un sortilège de Patronus avant notre retour. »

« Vingt-cinq points pour un commentaire ? » Le réprimanda Snape en le taquinant. « Assez injuste, tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry renifla. « Vous avez pris dix points à mes Gryffondor hier. »

« Ils parlaient pendant ma classe. Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils parlaient ! Ils travaillaient avec le _même chaudron_. »

« Je préfère le silence dans ma classe. » Répondit Snape avec désinvolture, ses mains à plat sur les cuisses de Harry.

Harry se retourna, essayant d'agir avec nonchalance, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le contact pas si innocent.

« Dois-je me taire aussi, alors ? »

Severus appuya son torse contre le dos de Potter et se pencha plus près de son visage. Harry fit un signe de tête en avant, soudainement effrayé par leur proximité.

« Je t'assure Potter, je préférerais que tu sois le plus bruyant possible. » Dit Snape à voix basse. « En outre, nous ne sommes pas dans une salle de classe, mais dans le ciel. »

Harry ne pouvait plus ignorer les mains pas du tout innocentes qui caressaient le côté intérieur de ses cuisses, car elles se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de sa dureté. Il se racla la gorge et posa une main sur celle de Snape, dans l'intention de découvrir ce que l'homme était en train de faire. Soudainement, des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et la main bougea sur son érection. Harry grogna d'une manière indécente.

« Oui, comme ça. » Snape sourit contre sa peau, puis les lèvres bougèrent et quelque chose d'humide caressa le bord de son oreille. « Mais peut-être que tu peux faire un peu plus fort. » Commenta Snape, puis ses doigts frottèrent Harry plus fermement. Harry arracha aussitôt sa main et Snape éclata de rire. « J'espère que ce n'est pas l'effet d'Obéron sur vous, Potter, mais le mien. »

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas Oberon ! » Harry prit une bouffée d'air, réalisant trop tard qu'il avait admit être dur à cause de Snape.

Snape eut un petit _rire_ sombre et Harry dut retenir un autre gémissement excité.

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, Potter. » Dit Snape. Harry releva brusquement la tête et réalisa enfin ce qui se passait.

« La potion ! Elle a fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, vous êtes sous _l'Arbitrium_ ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que vous agissiez de manière aussi bizarre ! » Cria Harry.

Snape s'allongea sur le dos d'Obéron, ses mains caressant maintenant les côtés de l'animal. Alors que les yeux d'Harry parcouraient le corps mince, il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le renflement à l'avant de l'entrejambe de Snape. Il détourna son regard rapidement mais pas assez vite, malheureusement. Snape remarqua son regard surpris.

« Pourquoi cela a-t-il prit autant de temps pour que tu comprennes ? » Il bougea alors sa main, la même que celle qui était auparavant sur l'érection de Harry, et la passa sur la sienne.

Obéron couina bruyamment et maintenant que personne ne le guidait, l'hippogriffe se tourna vers le lac.

« Nous devons vous ramener à l'école, Snape ! » Cria Harry avec colère, surtout pour ne pas pouvoir détourner le regard de la main de Snape, qui bougeait avec des coups lents et paresseux, caressant l'érection sans aucun doute très dure.

« À l'école ? Pourquoi diable voudrais-je retourner à l'école. Je suis libre ici. Et tu es ici avec moi. »

« Oh Merlin, c'est la potion qui parle, pas vous. » Marmonna Harry.

« Je peux vous assurer que la potion dit ce que je veux qu'elle dise. »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui ... » murmura sarcastiquement Harry avant de se tourner vers l'avant. Si Snape faisait quelque chose de plus maladroit alors qu'il était sous la potion, cela ruinerait leur bonne relation déjà presque inexistante.

Et cela prit environ trois secondes à l'homme pour faire exactement cela.

Il s'assit et se pressa à nouveau contre Harry. Cette fois, Harry sentit clairement l'érection bouger contre son dos. La secousse d'excitation qui parcourut son corps ne facilitait pas sa réflexion. Les mots suivants de Snape non plus.

« Et maintenant, comme tes élèves l'ont dit, je devrais glisser cette queue dure à l'intérieur de toi et te baiser ici. Et je peux t'assurer, Potter, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça. »

Le son inhumain qui sortit de la bouche de Harry fut une surprise. Le rire de Snape, cependant, ne l'était pas. Ce n'était qu'une blague, se rassura Harry en se retournant et en essayant de faire face à Snape.

« _Arbitrium Liberum_ vous a donné un sens de l'humour étrange, Snape. » Dit-il sèchement, se condamnant pour avoir été plus dur que jamais. « Je retourne au château et vous venez avec moi. »

« J'en doute fortement. » Snape sourit.

« Oui, eh bien, nous avons un hippogriffe et il vient avec moi. »

« Dans ce cas ... » Snape eut un sourire narquois, puis étira ses bras sur ses côtés et se pencha en arrière, glissant du corps d'Obéron. Harry essaya de le rattraper mais le manqua et cria le nom de l'homme avec horreur. Il observa Severus Snape tomber vers le Lac Noir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Obéron, rattrape-le ! » Cria-t-il désespérément, en s'accrochant au cou plumeux. Obéron fit un virage serré puis devint si raide que Harry eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour rester sur son dos.

Il observa Snape alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de la surface réfléchissante de l'eau et il se sentit soudain terrifié à l'idée de perdre l'homme. Il pressa Obéron de voler plus vite et l'hippogriffe fit de son mieux mais Harry comprit que cela ne suffirait pas.

Snape n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'eau lorsque soudain une tache blanche comme la neige le survola, provoquant de hautes vagues dans l'eau. Harry ne comprit pas ce qui venait juste de se passer, mais les vagues ondulantes suggèrent que Snape était déjà dans l'eau. Obéron étendit ses ailes, les ralentissant puis flotta à environ deux mètres au-dessus de l'eau.

« Snape ! » Cria Harry, cherchant dans les vagues une tête sombre ou un pull vert. Rien ne vint à la surface et il était sur le point de sauter quand il entendit le cri gai et joyeux d'Obéron. Il regarda devant lui et vit un autre hippogriffe voler vers eux. Il était presque complètement blanc comme neige.

Snape était sur le dos de la créature avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Obéron n'eut pas besoin d'ordre, il se dirigea immédiatement vers les autres.

« Potter, voici Titania. » Dit Severus en regardant le jeune professeur blême et abasourdi sur le dos d'Obéron. « Elle nous a suivi toute la matinée. »

Frémissant de rage, Harry dirigea Obéron vers Poudlard. La bête mi- oiseau mi- cheval hurla de protestation mais changea néanmoins de cap. Harry s'envola, ignorant le professeur souriant.

* * *

Harry quitta Obéron avant même que l'hippogriffe ne se pose. Il se dirigea vers ses élèves à grandes enjambées, sa robe noire d'enseignement flottant derrière lui. Un effet qui le rendait plus terrifiant.

Ses pas frappèrent fort le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'étudiants au loin et marchait d'un pas soutenu. Il était toujours incroyablement en colère contre Snape pour la cascade irresponsable qu'il venait de faire. Qui par Merlin pouvait être aussi idiot ?

Snape atterrit juste devant lui et s'écarta de Titania. Harry ne le regarda pas. Il contourna l'animal et ignora le professeur fou. Il prit une profonde inspiration, heureux d'avoir pu rester calme.

« Potter… »

Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas du tout calme à la seconde où Snape prononça son nom. Il pouvait entendre qu'il souriait. Il se retourna et tomba presque alors que sa robe s'enroulait autour de ses jambes dans son mouvement vif.

« Vous ! » Gronda Harry. « Ne me souriez pas comme ça ! Comment osez-vous ! » Cria-t-il, sachant que ses étudiants les surveillaient attentivement.

« Je ne vois pas quel est ton problème. Je savais que Titania était là et qu'elle me rattraperait. »

Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire et pendant une seconde, même Snape sembla s'en rendre compte. Puis il s'appuya contre l'animal qui piétinait paisiblement et croisa les bras. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et sourit, sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Harry se lança vers l'autre professeur et lui cria presque de frustration. « Espèce d'immonde bâtard ! Êtes-vous un crétin complet ? Peu importe ce que cette fichue chose vous a fait, vous n'allez pas bien ! Abruti ! Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? » Sa voix portait loin, même à ses étudiants, bien que Harry ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Il savait seulement que Snape avait failli mourir en chevauchant un hippogriffe. Et que pour l'imbécile, c'était juste une blague.

Snape regarda ses doigts négligemment puis enleva de la saleté imaginaire sous ses ongles.

Harry s'arrêta devant lui, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans discontinuer. « Je croyais que vous étiez mort, putain de crétin ! Vous auriez_ pu_ mourir ! Si elle n'avait eu qu'une seconde de retard, est-ce que vous comprenez même cela ? Comment pouvez-vous être si imprudent ? Etes-vous si désespéré de mourir ? Parce que vous n'aviez qu'un mot à dire. J'ai très envie de vous tuer maintenant ! »

« Il y a une minute, tu semblais assez offensé que je sois presque mort. » Remarqua Snape, amusé par la colère de Harry. Il sourit à nouveau, ce qui alimenta encore plus cette colère.

« Vous êtes foutu ! Merlin, vous êtes le pire ! Mon cœur s'est arrêté là pendant une seconde, putain de connard ! J'allais sauter pour vous récupérer ! Excusez-vous ! Je _demande des_ excuses pour cela ! Vous êtes un putain de fils de pute ! Argh !»

Harry inspira et expira profondément, essayant de se calmer, si ce n'était pour autre chose que parce que ses étudiants étaient juste derrière eux, observant et écoutant.

« As-tu terminé ? » Demanda Snape d'une voix ennuyée, levant un sourcil. Il ressemblait à un adolescent pétulant.

La fureur de Harry fut de retour en un claquement de doigt.

« Pas encore. » Dit Harry alors qu'il serrait son poing avant de venir l'écraser sur le visage de Snape, essuyant ce sourire narquois de ses lèvres minces.

Le professeur grogna, essuya le sang de sa lèvre inférieure blessée et regarda Harry avec des yeux brûlants. Il lécha le sang de son pouce et le sourire moqueur revint.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui. » Gronda Harry. « Merlin, je vous déteste tellement. » Ajouta-t-il à voix basse en se retournant.

Snape attrapa son bras et le poussa contre Titania, qui était sur le point de sortir un ver juteux du sol. Titania laissa échapper un bruit désapprobateur lorsque le corps de Harry la heurta.

Harry aussi.

« Bien. » Snape gémit, tenant fermement le bras de Harry entre ses doigts. « Parce que je te hais aussi. » Sa main gauche se saisit de la nuque de Harry et, l'instant d'après, il l'embrassait sauvagement.

Le baiser était brut et passionné et Harry en oublia presque tout. La bouche de Snape était sur lui et ses dents écorchaient sa lèvre inférieure tandis que sa langue glissait contre la sienne.

Puis il entendit des félicitations et des rires. Il se sépara de ses lèvres douces et repoussa Snape. Il regarda dans les yeux noirs sans fin, plus en colère que jamais. Pendant un moment, Severus eut l'air blessé, rejeté puis les yeux noirs redevinrent illisibles.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas m'excuser pour ça. » Dit Snape, lâchant le bras de Potter. « Ou autre chose. Pas que je le veuille de toute façon. »

« Je ne l'accepterais même pas. » Gronda Harry. « Vous n'avez pas l'esprit clair, Snape. Allez dans vos quartiers jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. »

« C'est _l'Arbitrium_. Et je n'irais dans mes quartiers qu'à une condition. Tu viennes avec moi. » Snape sourit à nouveau et il fallut tout le pouvoir de Harry pour ne plus le frapper.

« Arrêtez ça, Snape. Ce n'est pas vous. » Gémit Harry, se détestant de vouloir aller avec l'homme.

« Vous savez comment la potion fonctionne, Potter. » Dit Severus en s'approchant.

Harry recula. « Non, je l'ignore. Regardez ce que vous avez fait ce matin. Est-ce vraiment vous ? Monter et sauter des hippogriffes, s'habiller comme ça, _m'embrasser_ ? »

« Je voulais monter sur Obéron depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans la forêt lors de ma cinquième année, Potter. Je m'habille comme ça quand je n'enseigne pas tout le temps, tu peux demander à Minerva. Crois-moi, Potter, je n'ai rien fait que je ne voulais pas depuis un moment. La seule différence est que maintenant, je ne me soucie plus des conséquences. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Snape. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que demain, quand vous vous soucierez _encore_ des conséquences, devinez qui va payer pour cela ? _Moi_. »

Harry se retourna et se dirigea vers ses élèves. Il était en colère et confus et tellement dur que c'était presque douloureux. Comme les enfants n'avaient pas entendu le reste de leur conversation, ils l'accueillirent tous avec un rire joyeux et sourirent.

Harry se redressa et leva les yeux. Il invoqua son regard le plus menaçant alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix très grave : « Si l'un de vous dit quelque chose, commente ou même prononce une syllabe à propos de ce que vous avez vu ici, je peux vous garantir que vous frotterez des chaudrons avec le professeur Snape tous les soirs d'ici au tout dernier jour que vous passerez dans ce château. »

« Je pense que le professeur Snape sera trop occupé pour superviser les détentions. » Un des jumeaux Fable murmura à l'autre. Il était silencieux, mais pas assez. Harry se dirigea vers là et aperçut le garçon, qui semblait intimidé.

« Détention, tous les deux. » Harry ricana diaboliquement. « Le professeur Hagrid vous attendra après le dîner. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent légèrement effrayés et Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte. « Et tout le monde m'écrira un essai de trois pieds sur les Détraqueurs et sur la façon de les vaincre d'ici la prochaine leçon, sinon vous aurez tous de gros problèmes. »

Les étudiants se plaignirent ouvertement et Harry leva la main pour les faire taire. « Épargnez-moi les gémissements. Vous pouvez remercier les garçons ici présent. Le cours est terminé. »

Harry se dirigea précipitamment vers le château. Il regarda autour de lui mais Snape n'était nulle part. Il avait besoin de parler avec Minerva maintenant.

OoOoO

La Directrice n'était pas contente de voir Harry. Quand Harry Potter apparaissait dans son bureau, cela signifiait toujours des problèmes. Et cette fois ne fut pas différente.

« _Arbitrium Liberum_ ? C'est impossible, Harry. »

« Minerva, il est bizarre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais ça l'a affecté. Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

« C'est vrai. Nous devons le ramener au château. Et essayez de garder le silence, Harry. Il pourrait ne pas s'en soucier aujourd'hui ... »

« Mais demain, il va nous prendre la tête. Très probablement juste moi ... »

« Il n'a que sa propre stupidité à remercier, Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

C'est Hagrid qui retrouva Snape des heures plus tard. Il était pieds nus et nourrissait les Sombrals. Hagrid savait que les rumeurs au sujet du professeur étaient vraies, lorsque Snape le remercia d'avoir pris aussi bien soin des animaux. Et d'être une famille pour Harry. Snape semblait anormalement silencieux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses appartements, mais quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il demanda à Hagrid s'il voulait un verre de cognac. Hagrid l'accepta avec un peu de suspicion, cependant il s'avéra que c'était inutile.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler d' hippogriffes et des nombreuses bêtes que Hagrid devait soigner dans la forêt. Quand Hagrid et lui sortirent après l'heure du dîner, ils étaient même d'accord pour obtenir des ingrédients de potion rares de ces bêtes bien gardées.

Harry le savait seulement parce qu'il avait croisé Hagrid en patrouillant cette nuit-là. Il était sorti pour prendre l'air et avait rencontré Hagrid sur son chemin. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées à propos de Snape qu'il avait failli ne pas remarquer son ami demi-géant.

« C'est un bon gars, Harry. Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. » Lui dit Hagrid alors qu'ils se tenaient devant sa hutte.

« Tu vas voir, Hagrid. Demain, il va me blâmer pour tout. »

« Il m'a raconté l'histoire, Harry. Il ne t'accuse pas, tu sais. » Hagrid haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Des crocs aboyèrent à l'intérieur. « Je me sens même désolé pour l'homme. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Penses-y, Harry. Si c'était vraiment cette potion qu'il prétend avoir prise, et qu'elle remontait ses désirs les plus profonds… Pour un homme comme le professeur Snape… Je ne sais pas, Harry. Monter un hippogriffe n'est pas une chose tellement remarquable que tu ne voudrais pas agir ainsi tous les jours. Mes cinquièmes années le font depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que je pense que Severus a quelque chose qu'il veut vraiment mais qu'il ne peut pas obtenir. Et tout ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui était à propos de cette chose. »

Les battements de cœur de Harry s'accélérèrent alors qu'il écoutait son ami. « Je pense que je peux savoir ce qu'est cette chose. »

« C'est bien, Harry. Aide-le. Il combat la potion, c'est clair. Je pense que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, la potion lui aurait déjà permis d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. »

Harry acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, puis dit au revoir et revint vers le château.

Toute cette situation était un désastre et il ne pouvait pas attendre que l'effet de la potion se dissipe. Cela devrait être bientôt maintenant.

Alors qu'il marchait sur le terrain éclairé par la lune, un hibou de la vieille école se posa sur ses épaules. Il leva une jambe, indiquant la petite lettre roulée qu'il portait.

Harry la prit et fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver une friandise qu'il pourrait offrir à l'oiseau. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit, le hibou pinça son épaule et partit, s'envolant à la recherche d'une souris probablement.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

_S'il te plait, retrouves-moi à la salle des trophées à onze heures._

_SS_

Il plia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Il décida qu'il n'irait pas. Pourtant quand l'horloge sonna onze heures et il regarda autour de lui. Il était exactement là où il ne voulait pas être. Il se retourna pour se précipiter hors de la pièce, mais sut qu'il était trop tard. Quelqu'un avait parlé devant lui.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Je ne voulais pas. Je patrouille juste. »

« Et ton itinéraire t'a amené ici à onze heures, exactement comme je l'ai demandé. Bien sûr. Comme c'est pratique. »

« Je suis là. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Harry en essayant d'identifier l'une des ombres comme étant Snape.

« Je t'ai promis plus tôt dans la journée que si tu montais Obéron, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à ton souhait. Et je suis un homme qui tient ces promesses. »

Harry savait exactement ce que Snape avait promis. Il avait presque peur maintenant de regarder l'ombre qui se séparait du reste des ténèbres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? » Demanda Severus, puis il laissa tomber la cape qui le couvrait. « Ah oui, je m'en souviens : Severus Snape, marchant entre les murs de Poudlard, ne portant rien d'autre que sa glorieuse nudité. » Il parla lentement et bougea encore plus lentement. Harry se trouva hypnotisé alors qu'il observait le corps découvert qui se rapprochait de lui. Une peau blanche brillait au milieu de la pièce éclairée par la lune et Harry ne sut pas quoi faire.

« Est-ce bien ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda alors Snape, en mettant une main devant son corps nu comme s'il offrait un cadeau.

Et quel cadeau c'était. Harry dut avaler lourdement pour ne pas baver sur lui-même. « C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu », admit-il doucement.

Snape sourit béatement. « Bien ... »

* * *

Alors que Snape se rapprochait de lui, il ne put détourner le regard. Il regarda la virilité palpitante d'excitation avec fascination. De longs cheveux noirs, comme de la soie, recouvraient les épaules nues de Snape et le clair de lune brillait sur sa peau d'albâtre, alors qu'il marchait avec confiance. Parfaitement conscient de l'éblouissement de son étalage. Sa poitrine semblait presque sans poils, mais elle était bien musclée ; mince mais pas maigre.

Harry pouvait compter ses côtes s'il le voulait mais son regard s'égara plus loin, attiré par la piste au trésor qui commençait au-dessus du nombril de l'homme. La ligne de poils noirs passait sur le ventre légèrement recourbé et continuait même plus bas. Avec un léger gémissement, Harry laissa son regard se poser sur la queue à moitié dure qui se nichait dans une tignasse de poils bouclés. Puis vint des cuisses fermes qui se tendirent visiblement alors que l'homme se rapprochait, les genoux ronds, les jambes fines. Le regard de Harry se posa une fois de plus sur l'autre homme puis se posa sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs d'encre brûlaient d'un feu intense.

Un feu, qui consumerait Harry s'il le laissait faire.

Il détourna les yeux, son regard tombant sur le sol de pierre sombre. Il ôta sa cape et la tendit vers Snape.

« Couvrez-vous. » Dit-il doucement.

Severus n'attrapa pas le vêtement. Il resta immobile pendant une seconde à environ deux pieds de Harry alors qu'il demandait : « Pourquoi ?» Puis il commença à tourner autour de l'autre homme comme un animal autour de sa proie. Le jeune professeur, quant à lui, gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu venais d'admettre que tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Était-ce un mensonge ? Si non, pourquoi ne pas prendre ce qui t'est offert ? »

« Parce que nous parlons de _vous_. »

« Bien sûr que nous parlons de moi. »

« Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. » Déclara Harry.

« Je suis plus moi-même maintenant que ces dernières années. » Dit Severus, quelque part à gauche de Harry, glissant d'une ombre à l'autre. « Était-ce un mensonge ?" »

Harry inspira brusquement. Il se rappela que Snape se souviendrait le lendemain matin. Il se souviendrait de tout ce que Harry lui avait dit. Puis il se dit qu'après aujourd'hui, ses aveux n'auraient plus vraiment d'importance.

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Snape. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, espèce de bâtard sournois et je te déteste pour ce que tu fais maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Murmura Snape juste derrière lui. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière. Il pouvait voir le visage de l'homme et ressentir l'énergie de Snape même si le corps de l'autre ne touchait pas le sien.

« Offrir, mais ne pas offrir en même temps. » Dit Harry, frustré d'avoir l'air aussi confus.

« Comment quelqu'un peut-il s'offrir et pourtant ne pas s'offrir en même temps ? »

« Être sous l'effet d'une potion rend douteux tout ce que tu fais, Snape. Comment puis-je savoir ce que tu fais est réel et pas seulement dû à la potion. Et si je me laissais aller ? Si je me laissais aller avec _toi_ et que demain tu me dises de l'oublier ? Que se passerait il alors, Snape ?

« Tu avais l'habitude de te battre pour ce que tu voulais. » Snape l'accusa à voix basse. « Et tu ne te bats pas maintenant. Soit parce que tu es trop faible, soit parce que tu ne veux pas de moi autant que tu le penses. Dis-moi, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna et fit face à Severus. « Je ne suis pas faible et je le veux vraiment, Snape. » Grogna Harry en levant les yeux au noir.

Snape le regarda, son regard errant sur le visage de Harry.

« Il y avait de la passion en toi, un feu qui consumait tout ce qui le touchait. Et ce feu m'a brûlé quand tu as commencé à enseigner ici. Il me semble voir des étincelles lorsque tu te bats contre moi, mais c'est plus rare maintenant que lorsque tu as pris le poste. »

Harry grogna, son visage se déforma en un ricanement énervé. Il savait exactement de quel feu Snape parlait. Ce feu n'était pas parti, il était juste brimé, au moins jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu veux du _feu_ ? Tu veux de la _passion_ ? » Demanda Harry, furieux. Avec sa main sur la poitrine de Snape, il le repoussa jusqu'à ce que le dos de l'homme entre en collision avec du verre froid.

Severus frissonna et le regarda avec ses yeux noirs, largement ouverts, et ses lèvres minces se recourbant légèrement.

« Alors promets-moi que tu vas nous donner une chance. Demain matin, quand tu te réveilleras à côté de _moi_ et que tu assumeras les conséquences, promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir comme un lâche. »

Des doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses vêtements et Severus le tira plus près de lui. « Combien de fois as-tu besoin que je te dise que c'est ce que je veux c'est toi ! Et que la potion me force seulement à agir ? »

« Continues à le dire et je pourrais le croire avant la fin de la journée. » Grogna Harry ses lèvres contre celles de Snape.

« Harry… » Soupira Severus. « Pourquoi est-il si difficile de croire que je te veux, tu es exaspérant, tu le sais ? » Gémit Severus. « De quelle preuve as-tu besoin ? Ma parole ne suffit-elle pas ? » Il saisit la main de Harry et d'un mouvement rapide, il la posa sur sa queue nue et douloureuse. « N'est- _ce_ pas assez ? »

Harry ferma ses doigts autour de l'érection dure et commença à la caresser avec un toucher lent mais ferme. Snape souffla contre ses lèvres, la bouche ouverte, pressant son front contre celui d'Harry, agrippant sa robe comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Peut-être qu'il l'était réellement.

« Si tu me quittes demain ... » Harry marmonna les yeux fermés, son pouce caressant le gland lisse et humide.

« Jamais, Harry. Même dans les moments les plus sombres, je serais avec toi. Je ne te quitterais jamais. » Murmura doucement Severus.

Ce fut suffisant pour Harry. Il repoussa le reste de ses réserves et embrassa furieusement Severus. Les langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, les mains caressaient la peau douce et quand le baiser devint trop lourd et qu'il leur fallu de l'air, elles se séparèrent, haletantes et nécessiteuses.

« Merde, Snape, je meurs d'envie d'avoir ça en moi. » Gémit Harry qui continua ses mouvements sur l'érection dure.

« Je te baiserais contre ce verre en un rien de temps, si tu me laissais faire, Harry. Je l'aurais presque fait sur cette foutue bête, tout à l'heure. »

Harry déchira ses propres vêtements puis passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, trop impatient pour défaire les boutons. Pendant ce temps, Snape l'aida et repoussa son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tienne nu avec sa propre queue dure entre ses mains. Il se caressa en regardant Severus, puis se retourna et s'appuya contre la vitrine. Il vit le verre devenir brumeux sous ses paumes et se demanda pendant une seconde quel type de marque Rusard utiliserait pour nettoyer la vitrine le lendemain. Il sourit en regardant à travers la vitre et réalisa qu'il se tenait devant le prix que lui et Ron avaient obtenu pour avoir sauvé l'école en deuxième année.

« Merde ouais, récompenses spéciales. » Murmura Harry en attendant que Severus le prenne et le baise.

Glissant un doigt sur son trou, Severus se rapprocha, pressant son corps brûlant contre Harry. « Es-tu sûr de le vouloir le faire ici ? »

Harry rit, alors que Severus glissait un doigt humide à l'intérieur. « Ici, dans ma chambre, dans le couloir. Partout. Tu es à moi pour le moment. » Il rit encore en remuant ses fesses.

Severus l'embrassa à nouveau doucement, ses lèvres bougèrent lentement. Sa main gauche se blottit autour de sa queue et la caressa, le distrayant de la douleur. Cela dû fonctionner car Harry ne ressentit pas le moindre malaise, même lorsque Severus enfonça un doigt de plus. Il commença à les mouvoir, obligeant Harry à haleter.

« Nous nous méritons l'un l'autre. J'ai eut plus de récompenses pour sauver ton cul que je ne peux en compter ces derniers temps. Pourtant, je ne voulais rien d'autre que ça. »

« Me baiser avec tes doigts ? » Harry sourit en se retournant. « Je dois dire que j'avais d'autres ambitions. »

Severus se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau Harry. Leurs lèvres se battaient, leurs langues glissaient contre leurs dents et leurs gencives, tous deux aspirant la chair qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Quand ils eurent finalement besoin de respirer et qu'ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rejoignirent et Severus dit doucement : « Voilà, le _feu_ est de retour »

Harry sourit en retour. « Ouais, avoir ta queue serrée contre moi, provoque ce genre d'effet. En parlant de ça, avez-vous l'intention de l'utiliser ou devrais-je me retourner et te montrer comment faire ? »

Severus rit doucement et retira ses doigts. Harry sentit le bout de l'érection dure se presser entre ses fesses. « Et voilà la passion » Commenta Severus, alors qu'il se glissait lentement contre la fente de Harry. Puis il ajouta en grognant : « Peut-être plus tard, si possible. »

« Putain ! Oui absolument ! » Gémit Harry en levant les bras et en saisissant les cheveux de Severus pour l'attirer dans un autre baiser brûlant.

Severus attrapa ses fesses et les écarta pour se positionner. Les dents ravagèrent les lèvres douces. À peine capable de contenir son plaisir, Severus poussa dans le canal étroit. Harry se contracta sous lui, haletant, la bouche ouverte contre les lèvres de Severus.

Les paumes de Harry étaient pressées contre la vitre, le reste de son corps était cependant tendu vers l'homme afin d'attirer Severus à l'intérieur de lui aussi profondément que possible.

« _Oh putain_ ... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est vrai ... » grogna Harry, appuyant son visage contre le verre froid pendant que Severus allait et venait lentement entre lui et le laissait s'habituer à sa dureté.

« Pas d'inquiétude, professeur Potter. Je vous assure que certaines répétitions garantiront que c'est bien la réalité. » Murmura Severus. Il embrassa affectueusement la nuque de Harry en essayant de se retenir un peu plus longtemps. Mais être à l'intérieur de Potter semblait un peu trop pour le moment. Se tenant avec une paume sur le verre et l'autre sur la hanche de Harry, il accéléra légèrement.

Harry gémit bruyamment. « Nous en reparlerons demain. Maintenant tais-toi et baise-moi fort. »

Severus sourit contre sa peau et le mordit doucement alors qu'il commençait à plonger dans Harry avec des coups de reins plus puissants. Harry gémit avec ferveur, chaque poussée provoquant une explosion de plaisir dans le creux de son estomac, tandis que sa queue lui faisait mal d'être aussi tendue. La pointe mouillée effleurait la surface froide de la vitrine, laissant des traces sur le verre propre.

Harry ne pouvait retenir les profonds gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Après un certain temps, il ne voulait même plus les retenir.

« Oh putain oui. Ah- _ahh_ plus fort s'il te plaît. _Plus dur_. »

« Merlin ! Si je le fais plus fort, nous briserons ce foutu verre. » Severus grogna en mordant la coque de l'oreille de Harry mais appliqua un peu plus de force dans ses mouvements.

Chaque morsure fit reculer les hanches de Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter avec cette supplique continuelle. « Ah oui, Severus… s'il te plaît… plus vite… »

Harry se serra autour du sexe de Severus et quelque chose se brisa chez l'homme. Les vas et vient suivants étaient assez sauvages pour envoyer Harry griffer la vitre, alors que tout son corps était pressé contre la surface.

« Merlin, Severus, baise-moi plus fort. _S'il_ te _plait_ ... Oh Merlin ouais ... Baise-moi ... »

« Je m'attends à ce que tu me… _ah_ … _merde_ … retourne cette faveur avant… _ah_ … que le soleil se lève. Juste pour que tu saches. » Murmura Severus dans l'oreille de Harry entre les poussées énergiques de ses hanches, sa langue se frottant contre la peau sensible.

Harry se recula rythmiquement, grognant sauvagement. L'idée qu'il soit simplement invité à baiser Severus Snape était presque écrasante. Puis Severus sourit contre son cou, l'embrassa amoureusement et saisit à pleine main le sexe de Harry, le caressant fermement. Il fut forcé de se concentrer sur le présent. Pas qu'il ait eu un problème avec ça.

_« Mmm… ouais… putain Severus, c'est tellement bon… »_ L'érection à l'intérieur de lui glissa violemment contre sa prostate et Harry vint en criant le nom de Severus, le dos cambré. Severus jouit avec un grognement sauvage, jurant alors qu'il saisissait les hanches de Harry pour le tenir debout.

Après un certain temps, toujours pressé contre le verre, Harry remua légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais nous devrions aller dans un endroit ... un peu plus privé. » Suggéra Harry.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration, sortant avec précaution de Harry, qui se retourna et regarda l'homme nu de haut en bas et de dos, appréciant chaque centimètre. Severus rougit. Il transpirait légèrement et tremblait et Harry savait qu'il pourrait redevenir dur en quelques minutes à peine. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur les deux, puis attrapa son pantalon. En le fermant, il regarda Snape qui restait immobile au milieu de la pièce.

Le sourire exubérant était de nouveau à sa place et Harry se pencha pour le balayer avec un baiser.

« Mes quartiers ne sont pas loin. » Marmonna Harry en poussant entre deux baisers doux.

Severus prit sa baguette de sa main et la pointa sur le manteau abandonné, le transformant en une culotte. Harry sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Non, non. » Dit Harry en secouant la tête, reprenant la baguette _et_ le sous-vêtement. « Nous ne sommes vraiment pas loin. Laisse-moi admirer cette glorieuse nudité. » Harry désigna la porte à leur droite.

Snape leva un sourcil mais sembla amusé pendant une seconde alors qu'il se retournait et commençait à marcher.

Harry suivit juste derrière lui, gardant ses deux yeux strictement rivés sur le corps nu.

Il fallut deux virages à droite à Snape pour redevenir intenable. Il fallut à Harry un virage à gauche pour le remarquer. Ils n'arrivèrent pas au bout de ce couloir. Harry était déjà agenouillé sur le sol dur et avait la bouche pleine du sexe de Severus.

Il observa Severus Snape se lécher les lèvres avec plaisir chaque fois que Harry passait sa langue sur le bout de sa queue. Harry décida que personne ne pourrait nier cette passion qui brûlait dans ses yeux noirs. Il n'avait plus tellement peur du lendemain matin.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin..._

« Je t'avais _dit de_ ne pas la boire. » Murmura Potter, souriant toujours avec légèreté.

Severus grogna bruyamment et couvrit ses yeux avec son bras. Il essaya de couper la voix de Potter près de lui mais cela semblait impossible maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?» Gémit-il en tenant la petite fiole.

« En plus de me séduire, tu veux dire ? » Potter eut un sourire narquois. « Eh bien, tu as chevauché un hippogriffe, duquel tu as sauté en plein vol. Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Hagrid, tu as marché nu- »

« Oui, merci, pas besoin de d'énumérer. » Plaisanta Severus, irrité.

« Est-ce si grave ? » Demanda Potter avec précaution.

Severus devait admettre que ce n'était pas si grave du tout. Et pourtant, il se sentait humilié.

« Je suis passé pour un idiot. » Grommela-t-il. Puis, une idée vint à l'esprit. Il se pencha sur ses coudes et regarda l'autre homme. « Non attends. C'était _ta_ potion. _Ta potion a_ fait de moi un idiot. »

Harry, allongé sur le côté, fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec colère. « C'est moi qui t'ai dit de ne pas en boire, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé dans tes quartiers, et c'est moi qui ai dit non ici. Alors va en enfer, Snape, c'est ta faute, pas la mienne ! »

Severus n'entendit pas vraiment la réponse. Il était trop occupé par le corps nu de Potter. « Mets quelque chose. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Tu es ...putain…" Les autres insultes de Potter furent réduites en marmonnements alors que le jeune professeur se levait. Il marcha pieds nus jusqu'à la table de nuit et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il sortit une petite fiole et la jeta à Severus. Elle frappa sa poitrine puis tomba sur ses genoux. « Bois ça. »

Severus but docilement la potion. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Il n'était pas non plus le type qui buvait docilement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ... » Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Son esprit paresseux était, encore une fois, bloqué sur Potter alors qu'il se penchait et tirait sur une paire de simples boxeurs noirs. Ou plutôt, son cul rond et ferme.

Il regarda l'homme atteindre un jean. Ce n'est qu'alors que Severus réalisa que Potter parlait.

« Je savais que ça arriverait. Je le savais putain. Je suis un idiot. Je n'aurais pas dû croire en toi. »

Le jean était déjà à la hauteur des genoux de Potter, quand Severus prit la parole. « Arrêtes, ça suffit. »

Potter tira sur son pantalon, mais il ne le ferma pas les boutons. Severus pouvait voir les poils noirs et bouclés qui couvraient le nombril de Potter. C'était l'un des endroits qu'il avait léché hier, se dit-il, ses lèvres se courbant presque en un sourire.

« Non, ça ne suffit pas, Snape. » Potter le regarda. « Je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire cela et maintenant nous y sommes. J'aurais dû savoir, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici avec toi. »

Potter saisit sa chemise et était sur le point de la mettre aussi, quand Severus haussa un sourcil et dit doucement : « Techniquement, _je suis_ venu ici avec _toi_. Ceci est, après tout, ta chambre. »

Potter s'arrêta soudainement, une chemise suspendue à ses épaules. Il regarda lentement autour de lui. « C'est vrai ... _c'est_ ma chambre. Pourquoi diable suis-je celui qui s'habille alors ? Habille-toi et sors d'ici, Snape. »

Les yeux de Severus s'élargirent. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'habilles pour être honnête. Je t'ai simplement dit de mettre quelque chose parce que ton érection matinale est assez distrayante. Je voulais seulement parler d'un boxeur ou ... d'un drap, juste pour te couvrir. Maintenant, je vais devoir t'enlever tout ça. »

« Attends quoi ? »

« J'ai dit- »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu as dit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Potter, es-tu un imbécile ? Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile à comprendre ? Si tu veux parler, parlons, mais tu devras porter quelque chose parce que je ne peux pas me concentrer lorsque ta queue demande de l'attention sans honte. »

Potter rougit. Adorablement. « Et si je ne veux pas parler ? »

« J'imagine que ce serait assez inutile de toute façon, étant donné que la plupart de ton sang n'est actuellement _pas_ dans ta tête. »

« Si mon érection te dérange autant, alors tu peux faire quelque chose à ce sujet. » Dit Harry tout en restant défensif.

« Oui, eh bien, j'ai l'intention de le faire. » Il tendit la main vers Potter, qui ne bougea pas et se contenta de le regarder. « Je suis un vieil homme, Potter. » Quand le jeune professeur ne donna toujours pas un coup de main, il ajouta : « Et je viens de passer la nuit à baiser sur un sol dur. »

Potter s'avança finalement et le souleva. « Où ... où vas-tu maintenant ? »

Severus regarda l'autre homme avec de grands yeux confus. « _Sur le lit_. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ce matin ? Je ne suis pourtant pas subtile quant à mes intentions. »

« Alors ... alors tu ne veux pas partir ? »

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-je partir ? » Severus fronça les sourcils. « Attends ... tu ne penses toujours pas que je pourrais te dire d'oublier la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien… » fut tout ce que Potter pouvait dire, mais ça expliquait tout.

« Potter, pourquoi est-ce si difficile de me croire ? »

« Je ne sais pas ...J'ai pensé que tu dirais que c'était ma faute. J'ai pensé... »

Severus se pencha et prit la petite fiole bleue du sol et la jeta sur la poitrine de Harry. « Potter, c'était _l'Arbitrium Liberum_. Cela a fait ressortir mes plus profonds désirs. Et ce désir c'était ... ? » Il attendit que Potter achève sa phrase.

« J'espère que c'était moi. Si tu dis monter Oberon, je vais te jeter dehors tout de suite. »

Severus rit doucement. « Bien sûr que c'était toi, imbécile. »

« Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu à nouveau _Potter_ ? »

« Eh bien, hier, j'ai _été_ humilié devant mes propres étudiants. Je me suis promené nu et je te le rappelle, dans ces couloirs sont remplis de peintures qui font semblant de dormir, mais je t'assure qu'elles ne dorment pas, surtout pas quand j'avais ma queue dans ta gorge. Sans parler de l'état dans lequel nous avons quitté la salle des trophées. » Severus reprit son souffle. « Et je t'appelle Potter depuis ces vingt dernières années. Il est assez difficile de rompre cette habitude même après avoir passé une nuit avec toi. Je m'excuse, _Harry_. »

« Oh Merlin ... La salle des trophées. Je n'ai pas ... »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. » Assura Severus au jeune professeur.

« Et si quelqu'un voit- »

« Ton sperme sur le verre avec les nombreuses empreintes de mains révélatrices ? Espérons qu'au cours de cette belle matinée, nos étudiants ne seront pas aussi intéressés par les nombreuses récompenses que notre héros a reçues par le passé. Ce serait ... embêtant. »

Harry passa cinq doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de regarder Severus légèrement honteux.

« _C'est_ ta faute. » Dit Severus. « Ma promenade humiliante devant des peintures à l'huile en est témoin. »

« Merlin, Severus, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. » Supplia Harry avec une expression douloureuse.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela, alors qu'il glissait sa paume sur la poitrine nue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le cou mince. « Je ne semble pas m'en soucier. » Il haussa les épaules avant de se pencher et d'embrasser doucement Harry. « _Cela_ étant de ta faute, aussi. »

À bout de souffle après de nombreux baisers, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, réduisant avec succès les vêtements de Harry à son boxeur par la même occasion.

« J'espère que c'est de ma faute cependant. » Severus grogna entre de doux baisers sur le cou de Harry, écrasant ses hanches, brossant leurs érections ensemble.

« Absolument la tienne. » Marmonna Harry, ses doigts parcourant de longs cheveux noirs.

Severus s'avança plus bas, mordillant la clavicule et la poitrine, léchant les mamelons et adorant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Potter appréciait évidemment ses traitements. Son sexe était tendu dans les limites de son boxer, déjà mouillé et dur, tandis que le jeune professeur se tordait sous lui.

« A-attends, Severus ... attends. » Marmonna Potter en gémissant doucement.

Severus leva la tête, mais ses mains caressaient toujours la forme souple sous lui.

« Nous ne pouvons pas… » Harry se sentit frustré. « La salle des trophées. Nous devons ... Et si quelqu'un passe ? Un étudiant ? Ou Rusard ? Ou pire encore ... _Minerva_ ? »

Severus frissonna à la pensée de cela. La directrice allait sûrement les tuer. Il s'éloigna de Harry et s'assit.

« J'y vais. » Il soupira en se traînant hors du lit. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il ne n'avait pas d'autres vêtements en dehors du boxeur qu'il portait actuellement. Harry sembla comprendre la situation aussi bien qu'il se leva et commença à tirer les tiroirs. Riant, il lança quelques vêtements à Severus, qui remarqua avec un soupçon de chaleur dans son cœur qu'ils étaient tous noirs et aussi simples que possible.

Potter enfila aussi un jean et une chemise. Encore. « As-tu ta baguette magique ? » Demanda-t-il à Severus.

Severus s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, la chemise noire de Potter n'étant toujours qu'à mi-chemin sur sa poitrine. « Bon sang. Je suis devenu fou la nuit dernière. » Marmonna Severus, les dents serrées. Il n'avait jamais quitté sa baguette depuis son achat pour son onzième anniversaire.

« Plusieurs fois. » Assura Harry avec un signe de tête, se rapprochant, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, Severus se souvint de la façon dont ces lèvres jouaient autour de sa queue.

« En effet. » Répondit-il, attirant Potter à lui pour l'embrasser fort.

Le coup rapide et fort à la porte leur rappela qu'ils avaient une très bonne raison de s'habiller. Ils partagèrent un regard inquiet et sortirent de la chambre. On frappa à nouveau et Potter déglutit. Severus baissa les yeux vers lui puis prit sa main. Cela semblait avoir calmé le jeune professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte puis dut immédiatement se déplacer pour laisser entrer Minerva McGonagall, à l'air furieux.

« J'enseigne ici depuis longtemps », siffla-t-elle alors que la porte se fermait derrière elle, « mais jamais, _jamais_ de ma vie je ne me suis réveillé à un tel scandale. »

Elle regarda Harry puis son regard se tourna vers Severus, prenant des nouveaux vêtements qui n'étaient visiblement pas les siens. « Les rumeurs à propos de vous deux, sont vraies alors je suppose ?» Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

Potter resserra son emprise sur la main de Severus alors qu'il demandait calmement : « Cela dépend de ce que les rumeurs disent. »

« Oh _Professeur_ Potter, je suis tout à fait sûre que vous ne voulez pas entendre ces rumeurs de _ma part_, » dit-elle avec ses lèvres minces comme un rasoir.

« Nous nous excusons pour notre- » Commença Severus mais Minerva leva la main.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, Severus, vous étiez affecté par la potion à ce moment-là. » Son regard sévère se tourna vers Harry. « Pour vous en revanche… »

« Vous m'avez dit hier que tout était de sa faute s'il avait bu l'_Arbitrium_ et maintenant c'est de la mienne ? C'est lui qui m'a coincé, j'ai essayé de dire non. »

« Il l'a fait. » Lui assura Severus.

« Elles sont vraies alors ? » Demanda Minerva. « Toutes les rumeurs ? »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elles incluent, mais je suppose qu'elles seront correctes »

« Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? » Demanda Minerva avec précaution.

« Oui. » Ils répondirent tous les deux.

« Oh _enfin_. » Dit Minerva, un sourire radieux se répandant sur ses lèvres minces. « Je vais oublier votre comportement cette fois-ci » les réprimanda-t-elle doucement mais toujours souriante, ce qui confondit encore plus Severus et Harry. « Mais c'est une école et peu importe à quel point je suis heureuse que cela se soit finalement produit, je vous en prie, la prochaine fois, rappelez-vous qu'il y a des enfants qui se promènent entre les murs de ce bâtiment. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-en sorte que personne ne voit ou n'entende rien, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Albus a parlé aux peintures, mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons trop en retard pour arrêter les commérages. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir, elle tapota l'épaule de Severus. « Je m'attends à ce que vous veniez tous les deux au petit-déjeuner. Agissez normalement, mais je veux que vous montriez aux enfants que ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux est vrai et authentique. Pas besoin de les confondre encore plus. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions peut-être susciter la rumeur pour nous concentrer sur le fait que vous soyez ensemble et non sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. »

« Minerva ... » Severus parla avec hésitation mais ne sut pas comment dire ce qu'il voulait exprimer.

« Severus mon cher garçon, c'est un château rempli d'adolescents motivés par les hormones, je vous assure que les peintures ont vu pire et que la salle des trophées a été nettoyée. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, mais la seule nouvelle digne de ce nom est que cette fois-ci, c'était à propos de vous deux. Et nous sommes tous très heureux de cela. »

« Heureux ? » Demanda Harry incrédule.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » Minerva sembla déconcertée pendant une seconde. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Albus vous a laissé une potion aussi inestimable et rare ? »

Puis avec un dernier sourire, elle fut hors de la pièce.

Harry regarda Severus. « Es-tu en train de me dire que Dumbledore avait tout _prévu_ ? »

« Je connaissais assez bien ce vieil homme, c'est absolument possible. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Mais plus important encore, » il pressa Harry à la porte puis l'embrassa sauvagement. « ... Tu as entendu Minerva ... » dit-il avec un sourire suffisant et pressa ses doigts contre l'érection encore dure de Harry. « ... La salle des trophées a été nettoyée et nous avons encore du temps avant le petit déjeuner. »

Harry gémit, ses lèvres déjà sur celles de Severus lorsqu'il les ramena dans la chambre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'homme à la barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus scintillants, qui occupait actuellement la peinture de Godric Gryffondor.

Godric regarda le vieil homme avec un sourcil levé. « Je croyais que vous avez mentionné que vous étiez de ma maison. Mais vos actions suggèrent cependant quelque chose de différent. »

Albus éclata de rire en regardant son ami. « Oh, mon vieux, la bravoure peut prendre de nombreuses formes, comme vous le voyez. Un de ces hommes est le plus courageux que j'ai connus et il appartenait autrefois à Serpentard. Je suis sûr que votre système ne serait pas détruit simplement parce qu'un vieil homme affiche également certaines des caractéristiques des autres maisons. »

Godric éclata de rire. « _Certaines_ caractéristiques ? » Murmura-t-il principalement pour lui-même.

Albus sourit avec bonheur à la porte fermée derrière laquelle ses deux garçons préférés s'aimaient actuellement.

Il dit au revoir à Godric et sortit du tableau en sifflant la marche de Poudlard. La grosse dame et Violet l'attendaient. Ils avaient beaucoup à discuter après tout.

Qui a dit qu'être mort devait être ennuyeux.

**Fin**

Eh bien voilà tout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire. Merci pour la lecture !


End file.
